


Kleine Ausflüge

by Feuchen



Category: Black Cat, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Szenarien zu Train/Eve mit bestimmten Sätzen, die ich eingebaut habe ^-^</p><p>Challenge&Fic ist bereits etwas älter X3</p><p>[YGO-Crossover nur in Kapitel 3!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ort: Wüste  
> Satz: "Boah, ist das kalt hier"  
> Bedingung: es ist Tag, wenn der Satz gesagt wird

Seit einiger Zeit an diesem so sommerlichen Tag waren wir nun schon unterwegs und irgendwie frage ich mich langsam schon, wo wir denn hinfahren, denn um uns herum war nichts. Nichts außer Sand. Sand, Sand und noch mehr Sand. Außerdem ist es ätzend heiß und ich habe echt das Gefühl, ich würde verglühen, auch wenn ich bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich wusste, dass ich so ein Gefühl überhaupt haben kann. Schließlich bin ich kein echter Mensch. Ich wurde als Waffe erschaffen und habe mich so langsam auch damit abgefunden, aber das ich jetzt solche Hitze spüren kann, ist mir doch etwas unheimlich.  
"Mir ist heiß. Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?", seufze ich mit einem Blick aus dem Seitenfenster des Autos nach draußen.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein...", fängt Sven an und hält den Wagen an, "ich glaube wir haben uns verfahren."  
"Wie sind wir eigentlich in so eine öde Gegend gekommen?", seufzt Train und sieht fragend Sven an.  
"Hier ist nur Sand und mir ist heiß", murre ich und steige erst einmal aus dem Auto aus.  
"Wir sind wohl in einer Wüste gelandet. Aber wie... keine Ahnung", sagt Sven nur.  
"Hach, ich hasse Hitze!", murre ich genervt und lasse mich auf dem sandigen Boden nieder.  
"So schnell kommen wir hier wohl nicht weg", meint Sven und sieht zu mir, "außer ihr seht euch mal was um, ob ihr vielleicht etwas findet, was kein Sand ist."  
"Hm?", schauen Train und ich gleichzeitig fragend in Svens Richtung, "wieso wir?"  
"Ihr könnt euch doch auch mal nützlich machen. Außerdem hättet ihr ja mal mit aufpassen können, wo wir hinfahren!", sagt Sven nur in einem dunklen Ton, den ich von ihm so gar nicht gewöhnt bin. Aber wahrscheinlich liegt das auch an dieser Hitze. Ich fühle mich ja selbst etwas seltsam momentan.  
"Na dann, gehen wir mal, oder Prinzesschen?", sieht Train mich fragend an, worauf ich doch erschrecke, da er so plötzlich neben mir steht. Bei dieser Hitze kriege ich auch nicht mehr alles mit.  
"Hm, okay, aber ich werde sicher vorher einen Weg hier raus finden", sage ich grinsend und entfalte meine Engelsflügel.  
"Muss das bei dieser Hitze sein, Prinzesschen?", seufzt Train und sieht zu mir.   
Ich werfe nur einen kurzen Blick zurück, bevor ich mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag in die Luft abhebe.  
"Prinzesschen...", fängt Train an, worauf ich wieder nach unten sehe und bemerke, dass Train mich anlächelt.  
"Was ist denn?", gucke ich verwirrt zurück. Auf einer Stelle in der Luft fliegend.  
"Dein Flügelschlag war echt schön kalt", sieht er mich weiter lächelnd an, "schöne Abkühlung zu diesem Wetter."  
"Äh... toll. Wieso kriegst du hier die Kälte ab und ich schwitze total?", murre ich genervt, "das ist unfair!"  
"Wieso kannst du eigentlich schwitzen, Eve?", fragt Train nach.  
"Das wüsste ich auch gerne", sage ich und muss nun doch wieder landen, da fliegen bei dieser Hitze viel anstrengender ist als normal.

"Hey, beeilt ihr euch mal?", hören wir plötzlich Sven aus dem Auto heraus rufen, "wir wollen doch noch weiter und hier ist es eisig kalt!"  
"Kalt?", schauen Train und ich uns fragend an.  
"Wieso kalt?", frage ich zurück.  
"Die Klimaanlage ist ein klein wenig kaputt und geht nur noch bei eiskalt oder brühend heiß", sagt Sven zu uns herüber.  
"Heißt das, du schickst uns in diese Hitze und gleichzeitig genießt du die Kälte der Klimaanlage?", frage ich wütend, während wir zusammen zurück zum Wagen gehen und davor stehen bleiben.  
"Genießen? Ich erfriere hier bald", sagt Sven zitternd, was ich nur mit einem Lachen kommentieren kann.  
"Wenn du doch erfrierst, wieso suchst du dann nicht in dieser Wüste etwas, was nicht nach Sand aussieht?", fragt Train und schaut funkelnd Sven an.  
"Hm... wenn ihr meint, da ist es wenigstens nicht so eisig kalt", schüttelt Sven sich und steigt aus dem Wagen, "genießt ihr ruhig die Kälte, wenn ihr sie denn genießen könnt."  
Bevor Sven den letzten Satz auch nur zu Ende gesagt hat, sitzen wir schon in dem Wagen und kühlen uns etwas von der Hitze ab.

Einige Zeit sitzen wir sicher in der Kälte. Draußen brennt immer noch erbarmungslos die Sonne auf die Wüste herab, während in dem Auto schon fast Eiszapfen von der Decke herab hängen.  
"Brr... kalt ist es aber schon, oder?", murmele ich und schlinge meine Arme um meinen Körper.  
"Ziemlich kalt, ja", nickt Train und sieht zu mir, "wo steckt Sven nur?"  
"Keine Ahnung, hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert", sage ich zitternd und rutschte ein Stück zu Train rüber, auch wenn ich gar nicht wirklich merke, was ich mache. "Ich will hier weg, Train."  
"Wir kommen hier schon wieder raus", sagt Train ruhig, worauf ich mich ganz an ihn kuschele, da mir langsam wirklich kalt ist.  
"Kann es irgendwie sein, dass sich Nanomaschinen nicht mit Kälte vertragen?", schaue ich mit einem fragenden Blick zu Train auf, während ich in seinen Armen liege und versuche mich aufzuwärmen.  
"Wieso fragst du das? Ist denn irgendwas mit dir, Prinzesschen?", fragt Train und sieht besorgt zu mir.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann nur momentan überhaupt nichts spüren. Als wenn ich mich nicht transformieren könnte. Als wenn die Nanomaschinen, die dafür sind, irgendwie eingefroren sind", sage ich leise, "ich meine, vielleicht wäre das ja auch gut. Dann könnte ich ganz normal leben. Wie ein normales Mädchen und niemand würde mich als Monster betiteln."  
"Du hörst dich so an, als hättest du bedenken, wenn es so wäre", sagt Train und sieht mich abschätzend an.  
Ich blicke ihm kurz in die Augen. "Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht...", seufze ich leise betrübt, "wieso kann ich nicht normal sein?"  
"Du bist doch normal. Es ist doch egal, ob du diese Nanomaschinen in dir hast oder nicht oder ob du nur durch sie leben kannst, du bist trotzdem wie ein normaler Mensch", sagt Train lächelnd.  
"...Nicht so normal wie Saya, oder?", schaue ich fragend zu ihm auf, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich damit ein heikles Thema anschneide.  
"Was meinst du jetzt damit? Du bist du, Eve", sagt Train nur ruhig.  
"Hm", ich blicke lange in Trains Augen, bevor ich dann einfach die letzten Meter zwischen uns überbrücke und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drücke.   
Ich entferne mich allerdings auch gleich wieder, als mir klar wird, was ich da gemacht habe.  
"Prinzesschen...?", Train sieht mich etwas überrumpelt an und ich suche schon irgendwo in meinem Kopf nach einer guten Erklärung, als die Wagentür aufgerissen wird und ein, von Hitze dampfender, Sven einsteigt.  
"Lasst uns hier verschwinden", sagt er nur ohne wirklich auf uns zu achten, "das ist viel zu heiß da draußen. Kein Wunder, dass ihr hier drinnen bleiben wolltet."  
"Äh... ja", sage ich leise murmelnd und drehe mich zur Seite, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Oder eher, um Train nicht ansehen zu müssen. Wieso habe ich das gerade nur gemacht?  
"Prinzesschen, wieso hast du gerade aufgehört?", fragt Train mich plötzlich, was mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken lässt. Was?  
"Äh, was?", drehe ich mich wieder mit einem verwunderten Blick zu ihm um.  
Train lächelt mich nur kurz an, bevor er dann von sich aus mich zu sich zieht und wir somit erneut in einen Kuss verfallen.

Erst als Sven den Wagen plötzlich anhält müssen wir den Kuss stoppen und sehen beide verwundert nach vorne.  
"Wieso hälst du an?", frage ich nur nach, während ich auf Trains Schoß sitze und mich bei ihm anlehne.  
"Weil wir im Stau stehen, ihr Turteltauben", sagt Sven nur ruhig grinsend mit einem kurzen Blick nach hinten zu uns.  
"Sind wir etwa aus der Wüste draußen?", fragt Train nach.  
"Ja, wenn ihr mir das von Anfang an gesagt hättet... wir waren zwei kleine Sandhügel von dem Ende der Wüste entfernt", sagt Sven nur ruhig, "das einzige Problem, dass wir jetzt noch haben, ist, dass die Klimaanlage kaputt ist und es hier eisig kalt ist."  
"Mir egal", sage ich lächelnd und kuschele mich an Trains Brust an, "mir ist warm."  
"Wir haben dafür inzwischen eine Lösung gefunden, Sven", sagt Train ruhig lächelnd.  
Sven sieht nur kurz grummelnd zu uns, bevor er weiter nach vorne auf die Straße sieht.  
Nur frage ich mich langsam, ob wir irgendwann mal ankommen werden und ob wir diesen Kerl überhaupt verhaftet bekommen oder uns nicht schon jemand zuvor gekommen ist, so lange, wie wir uns hier unterwegs aufhalten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ort: Stadt (Groß- oder Kleinstadt)  
> Satz: "Schau mal, ein echter Elefant!"

Einige Stunden sitzen wir sicher noch in der eisigien Kälte des Autos, bis wir endlich aus dem Stau raus sind und nach einer kurzen, normalen Fahrt zu einer Stadt kommen.  
„Hm? Sind wir da?“, gucke ich, leicht gähnend, auf und rutsche wieder ein Stück ins sitzen.  
„Noch nicht wirklich“, meint Sven nur, „aber in der nächsten Stadt zumindest.“  
„Hm“, murmele ich und streiche mir über die Augen, während draußen langsam die Sonne unter geht, „ich bin müde... und mir ist jetzt warm...“  
„Warm, Eve?“, sieht Train mich fragend an, „hier hat sich doch nichts geändert.“  
„Hrm..“, mache ich nur und blicke mit halb geöffneten Augen zu ihm.  
„Sag mal, Eve, du siehst nicht gut aus“, sagt Sven.  
„Ach was...“, murmele ich nur leise flüsternd vor mich hin, „mir geht’s gut.“  
„Glaube ich aber nicht wirklich, Prinzesschen“, sagt Train und sieht mich bedrückt an, „du bist ziemlich heiß.“  
„Ach... ich kann doch gar nicht krank werden“, nuschele ich nur vor mich hin und setze mich ganz auf, um ihn anzusehen, allerdings merke ich selbst, dass ich nicht ganz klar sehen kann und mir auch leicht schwummrig ist. Wie kann es denn sein, dass ich krank werde?  
„Scheinbar doch“, sagt Sven ruhig, „du solltest dich ausruhen. Wartet hier.“  
Ich blicke kurz zu ihm auf, lasse meinen Kopf dann aber wieder kraftlos zur Seite sinken, da ich eh nur noch verschwommen sehen kann. Das einzige, was ich noch höre, ist die Wagentür, bevor mir die Augen zufallen. „...wie kann ich denn krank werden...?“, murmele ich noch, bevor ich dann richtig in einen Schlaf verfalle.

Als ich wieder langsam wach werde, ich weiß gar nicht wie lange ich geschlafen habe, merke ich, dass ich in einem weichen Bett liege. Mehr kriege ich aber gar nicht mit, da mein Blick immer noch viel zu verschleiert ist. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich in einer Fantasiewelt hänge. Überall sind wunderschöne, bunte Blumen, die von dem Mondlicht angestrahlt werden, während an dem Nachthimmel ein Feuerwerk stattfindet.  
Überwältigt beobachte ich die bunten Lichter des Feuerwerks, als ich merke, dass ich scheinbar alleine bin. Aber von wo kommt dann dieses Feuerwerk?  
Ich blicke mich um, aber nirgends ist jemand zu sehen. Plötzlich herrscht wieder Stille und die Dunkelheit nimmt zu und verdeckt das Licht des Mondes. Es ist stockdunkel und irgendwie macht mir diese Dunkelheit Angst.  
„Weißt du noch was ich dir gesagt habe, Eve?“, höre ich eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit, aber ich sehe niemanden. Ich weiß aber sehr genau, wem die Stimme gehört. Ich will eigentlich nur weg von hier, aber irgendwie komme ich nicht von der Stelle. Wo sind Train und Sven eigentlich? Und wo bin ich nur? Ich dachte, dass ich nie mehr alleine sein würde, aber... wo sind jetzt alle?  
„Du bist alleine, Eve.“ Erneut diese Stimme. „Alleine, weil du das Böse bist. Der Teufel, erinnerst du dich?“  
Ich schüttele heftigst den Kopf. Ich will mich daran nicht erinnern. Ich will nur noch hier weg. Zu meinen Freunden. Aber wie komme ich hier weg?  
„Du bist nichts weiter als eine Waffe, Eve.“ Wieso höre ich dauernd diese Stimmen aus meiner Erinnerung? Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?  
Ich versuche immer noch diesen Stimmen zu entfliehen, als ich durch einen stechenden Schmerz aufschaue und merke, dass ich neben einem Bett in einem kleinen Zimmer liege.  
„Autsch“, mache ich schmerzerfüllt und sehe mich um. Wo bin ich jetzt wieder?  
„Huch? Prinzesschen, alles okay?“, schaut Train durch die offene Tür zu mir herüber.  
„Ja, irgendwie“, murmele ich leise und setze mich zurück aufs Bett. War wohl nur ein Traum gewesen, auch wenn das ziemlich unheimlich war.  
„Gehts dir wirklich gut, Eve?“, fragt Train nach und setzt sich zu mir auf das Bett.  
Ich lehne mich leicht an ihn und versuche noch etwas zu schlafen, auch wenn es mir bei dem Gedanken an diesen Traum graust.

Aber diesmal hatte ich nicht wieder so einen seltsamen Traum und als ich wieder langsam wach werde, blicke ich auch schon wieder etwas klarer durch das Zimmer.  
„Hrm... wieso werde ich überhaupt krank?“, murmele ich immer noch etwas verwirrt.  
„Tja, keine Ahnung“, sieht Sven zu mir, „scheint wohl ein kleines Rätsel zu sein, aber das finden wir schon noch raus.“  
„Solange ich nicht noch mal diese schreckliche Erinnerung habe“, sage ich leise und kuschel mich noch ein Stück näher an Train.  
„Was denn für 'ne Erinnerung, Eve?“, sieht Train mich fragend an.  
„Irgendwie in dem Traum vorhin... an früher...“, murmele ich nur leise.  
„War wohl ein Fiebertraum, Eve“, sagt Sven und sieht mich an, „wahrscheinlich hast du dich durch das Fieber an etwas zurück erinnert.“  
„Hm... ich will das am liebsten vergessen“, sage ich leise flüsternd, „es ist wirklich nichts schönes dabei...“ Ich blicke aus dem Fenster in die kleine Stadt, in der wir uns befinden, als ich stocke. „Ist das jetzt auch ein Fiebertraum?“  
„Hä? Was?“, schaut Train mich fragend an, „ich glaube kaum, dass du im wachen Zustand einen Fiebertraum haben kannst...“  
„Und wieso läuft dann da ein Elefant durch die Stadt?“, frage ich nach und deute aus dem Fenster.  
„Ein Elefant?“, fragt Sven nach und sieht, genauso wie Train, aus dem Fenster nach draußen.  
„Tatsache, da is' wirklich ein echter Elefant“, sieht Train erstaunt nach draußen.  
„Also bilde ich mir das nicht ein“, sage ich ruhig und beobachte den Elefant da draußen, „was macht ein Elefant in 'ner Stadt?“  
„Keine Ahnung, Eve“, guckt Sven ziemlich überrascht zu mir.  
Ich sehe weiter nach draußen und muss dann einfach lachen. „Ein Elefant! Mitten in der Stadt!“, sage ich weiter lachend und versuche mich langsam wieder zu beruhigen, „vielleicht ist der aus einem Zoo oder so ausgebrochen. Meint ihr, wir kriegen was für den, wenn wir den wieder einfangen?“ Irgendwie will das mit dem beruhigen gerade nicht so leicht, weswegen ich den Satz auch nur unter Anstrengung und mehrerer Unterbrechungen, in denen ich lachen muss, sagen kann.  
„Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?“, schaut Train mich fragend an.  
„Wäre doch mal was neues!“, sage ich lachend weiter und versuche mich langsam wirklich mal wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was mir nach einer weiteren, knappen Minute dann auch gelingt.  
„Ja klar, einen Elefant einfangen...“, sieht Sven mich verwundert an, „du scheinst heute wirklich nicht ganz fit zu sein, Eve.“  
„Ich finde das lustig“, sage ich, mich aber langsam wirklich unter Kontrolle habend, „ich könnte ja auch mal schauen, ob ich was raus bekomme, ob jemand einen Elefanten vermisst.“ Ich lasse mich grinsend zurück aufs Bett fallen. So konnte dieser Tag doch noch ein schönes Ende nehmen, wenn man so toll aufgeheitert wird. Vielleicht sollte ich dem Elefant eine Nachricht überbringen, dass er mich von meiner blöden Krankheit, die werweißwo hergekommen ist, aufgeheitert oder vielleicht sogar geheilt hat, denn irgendwie geht es mir schon wieder viel besser.  
„Du willst nicht wirklich in die Stadt gehen und da fragen, ob jemand einen Elefanten vermisst, oder?“, sieht Train mich fragend an, „du bist außerdem krank, Prinzesschen.“  
„Ich fühle mich aber topfit!“, sage ich fröhlich und lächele ihn an.  
„Du warst bis eben aber noch krank, Eve“, sagt Sven und sieht zu mir, während er meine Stirn fühlt, „hm... scheint aber wirklich besser zu sein.“  
„Tja, ich bin halt ein kleines Wunder“, sage ich fröhlich, „außerdem weiß ich immer noch nicht, wieso ich eigentlich krank war. Vielleicht war das nur ein kleiner Fehler, weil es so eisig kalt war und da irgendwas in meinem Körper eingefroren war?“ Ich gucke etwas belustigt die zwei an. Irgendwie bin ich gerade total gut drauf und habe Lust auf Elefantenjagd zu gehen!  
„Ich glaube eher, dass du noch was Schlaf brauchst, Eve“, sagt Sven und sieht mich ernst an.  
„Nö, ich muss jetzt einen Elefanten einfangen“, sage ich lachend und stehe sofort aus dem Bett auf.  
„Du willst nicht wirklich jetzt rausgehen, Eve“, sieht Train mich an, „ich glaube nicht, dass du schon wieder richtig fit bist.“  
„Do~ch! Ich bin fi~t!“, sage ich lachend, „ich werde mir jetzt diesen Elefanten schnappen. Bis später, mein Kätzchen.“ Ich gebe Train kurz einen Kuss, mache das Fenster auf und lasse, nachdem ich rausgesprungen bin, meine Flügel erscheinen, um zu dem Elefanten herüber zu fliegen.

Als ich bei dem Elefanten ankomme lande ich einfach auf seinem Rücken und lasse kurzer Hand meine Flügel auch wieder verschwinden.  
„Huhu~ woher kommst du denn, kleiner Elefant?“, frage ich fröhlich und beuge mich nach vorne, um dem Elefant irgendwie in die Augen sehen zu können, was gar nicht so einfach ist, wenn man nicht von dessen Kopf runter fliegen will.  
Dieser trötet nur irgendwas und geht einfach weiter durch die Stadt, als ich jemanden sehe, der scheinbar irgendwas ruft, nur kann ich das aus dieser Höhe gar nicht verstehen.  
„Was denn?“, rufe ich nach unten, „gibt es irgendwas?“  
„Was machst du da oben auf meinem Elefanten?“, höre ich jemanden zu mir hoch rufen, „kannst du den vielleicht zurück aus der Stadt bringen, wenn du schon da oben bist?!“  
Ich grinse nur und rufe dann ein „Klar! Was kriege ich dafür?“ nach unten. Ist doch mal nicht schlecht, wenn denn auch eine Belohnung für raus springt.  
Nachdem ich eine Summe gehört hatte, spreche ich dann in einem ruhigen Ton zu dem Elefanten, „kommst du mit mir aus dieser Stadt raus?“, wobei ich mich wieder zu ihm nach vorne beuge, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.  
Ein kurzes Tröten seitens des Elefantes, welcher dann wirklich kehrt macht und in Richtung Stadtausgang geht. Ist doch wirklich ganz leicht und dann auch noch für eine schöne Belohnung.  
Ich grinse nur vor mich hin, während ich auf dem Elefanten weiter reite und am Stadtrand abspringe.  
„Oh man, danke, Kleine“, lächelt der Mann mich an.  
„Kein Problem, wo ist denn jetzt die Belohnung?“, schaue ich ihn fragend an und warte dann einen Moment, bis er mit der Belohnung zurück kommt und mir einen Bündel Geldscheine gibt, die ich gleich einstecke. „Melden Sie sich ruhig, wenn Ihnen mal wieder ein Elefant davon rennt.“  
Immer noch ziemlich fröhlich laufe ich zurück, während ich nach einigen Metern auch wieder meine Flügel ausbreite und den restlichen Weg fliege, bis ich wieder an unserem kleinen, gemieteten Zimmer ankomme und in dem Fenster irgendwie lande, während ich meine Flügel rechtzeitig wieder verschwinden lasse. Auch wenn das etwas schwierig wird und ich eine halbe Bruchlandung in die Wohnung rein mache.  
„Hu, tja, der Elefant gehörte wirklich jemandem“, grinse ich nun fröhlich und lasse mich aufs Bett fallen, während ich die Belohnung aus meiner Tasche hole, „hier. Habe ich als Belohnung bekommen.“  
„Wow, nicht schlecht, Eve“, sieht Sven mich an.  
„Jaha~ ich wusste doch, dass dieser Elefant nicht nur für meine Heilung gut war“, sage ich grinsend, „ich habe dich geschlagen, mein Kätzchen.“ Ich sehe nur grinsend zu Train.  
„Zählt ein Elefant überhaupt? Also wirklich, Eve...“, sieht Train mich fragend an.  
„Hihi“, kichere ich und kuschel mich einfach an ihn, „ist doch egal.“  
Irgendwie fühle ich mich gerade richtig wohl. Vor allem nach so einem tollen Erlebnis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ort: Wald  
> Satz: "Es war eine dumme Idee, Fischen zu gehen"
> 
> ~ Hat ein leichtes Crossover zu Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters / Drachensaga-Fanfiction ~

Die darauf folgende Nacht, nach dieser Elefantenjagd, vergeht dann recht normal und am nächsten Morgen machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg.  
„Hrm... mir ist langweilig“, murre ich leicht genervt, „wie weit müssen wir noch?“  
„Dauert schon noch ein paar Stunden“, antwortet Sven mir.  
„Können wir nicht Fischen fahren?“, frage ich aus lauter Langeweile nach.  
„Was hast du momentan für Ideen, Eve?“, fragt Train mich verwundert.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich hab aber Lust Fischen zu gehen!“, sage ich freudig und hole ein kleines Heftchen raus, welches ich letzlich auf einer Fahrt gelesen und im Auto gelassen hatte, „hier! Da soll ein super Platz sein!“  
„Echt?“, guckt Train mich an und sieht sich das Heftchen an, bevor er es zu Sven gibt, „was meinst du?“  
„Hach, wenn du willst“, sagt Sven und hält kurz an der Seite, um sich das genauer anzusehen, „scheint ja nicht so weit von hier zu sein.“  
„Toll!“, freue ich mich richtig und grinse nur vor mich hin. Wieso bin ich eigentlich seit gestern so gut gelaunt? Ob das auch an meiner komischen Krankheit liegt, wo ich immer noch nicht so recht weiß, woher die überhaupt gekommen ist? Vielleicht wirkt sich ja kranksein bei mir einfach anders aus?  
Ich lehne mich auf der Rückbank des Autos zurück und merke gar nicht, wie ich leicht wegdöse, womit ich von der restlichen Fahrt kaum etwas mitbekomme.

Erst als ich eine Berührung spüre, öffne ich langsam meine Augen und blicke zu Train auf.  
„Was?“, murmele ich leicht verschlafen und brauche einen kurzen Moment, um wieder klar denken zu können.  
„Du wolltest doch unbedingt Fischen gehen, Prinzesschen“, sagt er zu mir, worauf ich nicke.  
„Sind wir schon da?“, schaue ich verwundert aus dem Fenster des Autos.  
„Zumindest fast“, sagt Sven und sieht mich an, „wir müssen wohl erst durch diesen Wald durch laufen.“  
„Wie?“ Irgendwie bin ich gerade extrem langsam mit denken, was vielleicht auch noch Auswirkungen meiner Krankheit, wo ich immer noch nicht weiß woher die eigentlich kam, sind.  
„Wir kommen hier wohl nicht so einfach mit dem Auto weiter“, sagt Sven weiter erklärend, „also, gehen wir?“  
Ich nicke wieder. Zu mehr bin ich irgendwie nicht so richtig in der Lage, da mir schon wieder fast die Augen zufallen. Was ist denn mit mir los momentan?  
„Alles okay, Prinzesschen?“, fragt Train mich, worauf ich aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm sehe, „du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus. Bist du noch krank?“  
„Ach was, mir geht’s gut“, sage ich mit einem Lächeln und harke mich einfach bei ihm ein, auch um ab und zu was weg nicken zu können.  
„Oder bist du einfach müde?“, sieht er mich kurz fragend an.  
„Hmhm“, murmele ich, mache mich dann aber irgendwie, wenn auch etwas vor mich hin schlurfend, mit den beiden auf den Weg durch den Wald.

 

\--- Allgemeine Sicht; irgendwo inmitten des Waldes ---

Drei Personen sind inmitten des Waldes, ein Stück von den drei Sweepern entfernt, wohl schon einige Zeit unterwegs, denn die Stimmung sinkt, mal Ausnahme von zweien der drei, mit jeder Minute weiter.  
„Wie könnt ihr nur so gut drauf sein?“, murrt Seto genervt, /wie konnte ich mich nur dazu überreden lassen...?/  
„Ach was hast du denn, Seto?“, grinst Joey fröhlich weiter, „wobei... ich hab hunger, wollen wir nicht 'ne Pause machen?“  
„Oh ja, klasse!“, sagt Yami freudig.  
„Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, aber ich wäre froh, wenn wir endlich mal an diesem Platz ankommen würden“, seufzt Seto genervt.  
„Jaha~ aber ich habe keinen Plan mehr, wo wir überhaupt sind“, sagt Joey und blickt sich mal kurz um, „hier sind ja nur Bäume... hast du nicht 'n guten Orientierungssinn?“  
„Ihr lauft hier doch einfach quer durch“, schüttelt Seto nur seinen Kopf. /Nie mehr lasse ich mich von diesen beiden Chaoten überreden... wie kam es eigentlich dazu?... wohl, weil Joey mich zu~ sehr angebettelt hat und Yu-chan mich überredet hat.../ „Es war wirklich eine blöde Idee, aber was soll ich auch von einem Köter erwarten?“  
„Wieso blöd? Ist doch mal toll, wenn wir was unternehmen. Yugi wollte ja zuerst auch mit, aber ihm is' ja was dazwischen gekommen“, sieht Yami grinsend zu ihm, „dann hättest du doch sicher mehr Spaß, ne?“  
„Ach, halt die Klappe“, grummelt Seto nur wütend zurück.  
„Sicher wäre es unserem Drachen lieber“, lächelt Joey glücklich und schnappt sich einfach mal die Tasche mit ihrem Proviant, „äh, wer hat die Sachen eingepackt?“, fragender Blick durch die Runde. Auch aus Sicherheit.  
„Yugi“, sagt Yami ruhig lächelnd.  
„Dann is' ja gut“, sagt Joey ausatmend.  
Somit machen sie erst einmal eine Pause.

„Wie groß ist dieser Wald hier?“, murrt Train und zieht Eve inzwischen mehr mit sich, als dass sie sich nur eingeharkt hat, da sie wirklich mehr schläft, „unser Prinzesschen ist heute nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage weit zu laufen, so müde, wie die ist.“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber eigentlich müssten wir gleich mal dort ankommen“, meint Sven nur und sieht kurz zu den beiden zurück, „...wer wollte denn unbedingt Fischen gehen?“  
„Prinzesschen? Bist du wach?“, fragt Train ruhig und sieht aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihr.  
„Hrm... nein, Kätzchen“, antwortet Eve nur murmelnd, „aber ich kriege hunger. Hier riecht's aber auch lecker.“

\--- Eve's Sicht ---

Irgendwie werde ich langsam wieder wacher, nachdem ich diesen leckeren Geruch in der Nase habe.  
„Stimmt, hier riecht es wirklich lecker, Prinzesschen“, meint Train nach kurzem zu mir, worauf ich einfach drauf los gehe. Dem Geruch folgend.  
Mir ist eigentlich egal, woher der kommt und wer da womöglich ist, ich kriege nur gerade ziemlichen hunger, wenn ich das so rieche, weswegen ich einfach weiter gehe.  
„Eve, wohin gehst du denn jetzt?“, fragt Sven mir hinter her, „wir sollten nicht noch tiefer in diesen Wald gehen.“  
„Weiß nich'“, gebe ich nur zur Antwort, als ich merke, dass ich diesem Geruch näher komme, „aber ich hab' hunger!“  
„Lass sie“, sagt Train nur und scheint mir zu folgen, was ich an den Geräuschen hinter mir einfach mal erahne, „gehen wir mal sehen, wo der Geruch her kommt. Ich kriege nämlich auch hunger.“  
Ich lächele nur, während ich weiter gehe. „Ja~“, sage ich fröhlich, stoppe dann aber an einem Busch, von dem ich auf dieses kleine Picknick sehen kann, wo drei Personen gerade in Ruhe essen.  
„Was ist, Prinzesschen?“, fragt Train, worauf ich mich zu ihm drehe.  
„Da“, flüstere ich und deute über den Busch hinweg.  
„Was 'da'?“, guckt Train mich an und sieht dann ebenfalls zu der kleinen Gruppe, die uns wohl noch nicht bemerkt hat, „man, was haben die denn alles eingepackt? Da kann man ja nur hunger kriegen.“  
„Ja...“, murmele ich leise zurück, „und wir kriegen immer nur so wenig. Und das, wo wir schon so viel gutes getan haben. Ich wette, die da haben nich' mal halb so viel getan!“  
„Bestimmt“, seufzt Train.  
„Was redet ihr da?“, schaut Sven uns fragend an, worauf wir beide gleich synchron „Pscht!“ machen, damit wir die anderen nicht auf uns aufmerksam machen. „Beobachtet ihr die dort etwa?“  
„Hach“, seufze ich und sehe weiter auf das kräftige Mahl, welches sicher für eine 10-20köpfige Gruppe reichen würde, „mäh, ich geh' da jetzt hin!“ Kurz entschlossen trete ich aus dem Gebüsch und auf die drei 'Picknicker' zu. „Hallo~“, sage ich fröhlich lächelnd.  
„Hi?“, guckt einer der drei, welcher blonde, strubbelige Haare hat, mich an, „na, auch hier im Wäldchen unterwegs?“  
„Jap! Wir wollen Fischen gehen!“, sage ich fröhlich.  
„Ach, was 'ne Überraschung“, sagt er wieder, „wir eigentlich auch. Nur wir haben uns verlaufen.“  
„Wir noch nicht so wirklich“, sage ich ruhig lächelnd, „aber dieser Wald sieht ja auch überall gleich aus. Also kein Wunder.“  
„Vor allem ist der riesig“, murrt der zweite der drei, welcher eine etwas komische, abstehende Frisur, die schwarz-rote Farben, sowie einen gelben Pony hat.  
„Lauft ihr schon 'ne weile hier durch?“, frage ich nach, „wir noch nich', oder?“ Fragend schaue ich zu meinen Freunden rüber, da ich den Anfang der Zeit einfach noch viel zu verschlafen war.  
„Nicht wirklich“, sagt Train auf meinen fragenden Blick hin antwortend.  
„Jo, schon 'ne ganze weile“, sagt der Blonde mich anlächelnd.  
„Habt ihr deswegen so viel mit? Das müsste ja für 'ne ganz riesige Truppe reichen“, sage ich staunend, „übrigens, ich heiße Eve und das dort sind Train und Sven.“  
„Tja, was soll ich sagen? Wer weiß, wie viel wir davon noch brauchen und wenn wir schon die Möglichkeit haben, wieso nich'?“, sagt der Blonde wieder, „ich heiße Joey und die beiden hier sind Yami und Seto. Freut mich, wollt ihr was mit essen?“  
„Klar, ich hab' ehrlich hunger gekriegt, als ich das gerochen hab“, sage ich lächelnd, „so~ viel können wir uns sicher nich' leisten.“  
„Ne, ganz sicher nicht“, stimmt Train mir zu, worauf wir uns gleich zu ihnen gesellen, „ihr habt wirklich nichts dagegen?“  
„Quatsch, wir haben ja genug“, sagt Yami und sieht zu uns, „außerdem ist es doch gleich lustiger, wenn wir 'ne größere Gruppe sind, oder?“  
„Klar“, sage ich fröhlich, „siehste, war doch 'ne gute Idee, dass ich gesagt hab, dass wir mal Fischen gehen sollen.“ Ich lächele zu Train und Sven rüber, während ich mir einfach mal irgendwas zu essen nehme.  
„Sicher war das ne gute Idee, Prinzesschen“, sieht Train mich an, „sonst hätten wir heute Abend wieder irgendwelche Reste oder so essen müssen.“  
„Genau“, grinse ich vor mich hin futternd.

„Was genau macht ihr eigentlich sonst?“, fragt Joey nebenbei, während wir uns einige Zeit etwas satt gegessen haben.  
„Wir sind Sweeper“, antworte ich und kuschel mich an Train an, „wieso könnt ihr eigentlich auf so einem Ausflug so viel zu essen mitnehmen? Is' das nicht teuer?“  
„Ach was“, winkt Joey ab, „dafür haben wir ja unseren Drachen, nich'?“  
„Genau“, nickt Yami und sieht lächelnd zu Seto, „oder?“  
„Heißt das, ihr tut sozusagen gar nichts dafür?“, schaue ich zu ihnen, „wir Sorgen dafür, dass hier kein Chaos entsteht und kämpfen gegen irgendwelche Kriminellen und ihr lasst es euch gut gehen?“  
„Also 'gar nichts' würde ich jetzt auch nicht sagen“, sieht Yami zu mir, „okay, Seto bezahlt zwar eigentlich unseren Lebensunterhalt, aber wir tun trotzdem nicht 'gar nichts', Eve.“  
„Tze... das ist trotzdem unfair“, sage ich murrend, „wir sind diejenigen, die ständig gegen irgendwelche Fieslinge kämpfen müssen. Wieso könnt ihr dann in so einem Luxus leben?“  
„Also warte mal, Eve“, sagt Joey mich anschauend, „wir haben auch schon gegen genug Irre und Welteroberer gekämpft.“  
„Ach ja?“, gucke ich nun doch etwas überrascht zu ihnen, „das glaube ich euch nicht.“  
„Eve? Lass es lieber“, sieht Sven zu mir.  
„Willst du etwa einen Kampf, Kleine?“, schaut Joey mich fragend funkelnd an, „ein kleines Duell unter Fast-Freunden?“  
„Einen Kampf? Wisst ihr überhaupt, WAS ich bin?“, sehe ich dunkel fragend zurück.  
„Interessiert mich das?“, fragt Joey zurück, „ein kleines Duell? Na, was meinst du, Eve?“  
„Ein Duell also...“, wiederhole ich das, was Joey gesagt hat und drehe mich zu Train um, „was meinst du, mein Kätzchen?“  
„Mach, was du willst, Prinzesschen“, sagt er nur und sieht dann zu Joey rüber, „mit was kämpfst du eigentlich, Joey?“  
„...Hä?“, starrt Joey uns eine Weile an, „wie, mit was?“  
„Na mit was“, sehe ich ungläubig zu ihm, „du wirst doch wohl irgendeine Waffe haben, so wie wir.“  
„Eh... wieso? Ich meine doch nur ein kleines Duell“, guckt er mich immer noch ratlos an.  
„Wieso sollte er denn für ein Duell Waffen brauchen, Eve?“, fragt Yami und schaut ebenfalls verständnislos zu uns.  
„Ähm, was bitte versteht IHR unter einem Duell?“, frage ich zurück und kuschel mich wieder in Trains Arme, „ich bin gerade etwas zu verwirrt.“  
„Na das hier“, holt Joey aus einer Tasche, die er in der Nähe stehen hat, ein seltsames, kleines Gerät, dass wie ein Tisch aussieht, sowie einen Kartenstapel heraus, „oder kennt ihr kein Duel Monsters?“  
„Bitte, WAS?“, frage ich nur verwirrt auf dieses Szenario, „DAS nennst du ein Duell?“  
„Was soll das sein?“, fragt Train nach, während ich mich zusammen reißen muss, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Das ist wirklich nicht wahr.  
„Na ein kleines Spiel“, sieht Joey uns verwirrt an, „kennt ihr das nicht?“  
„Nein, wieso auch“, sagt Train nur ruhig.  
„Habt ihr etwa von einem richtigen Kampf gesprochen? Jetzt ernsthaft?“, fragt Joey und sieht uns ziemlich schockiert an.  
„Was denn sonst“, sage ich, mich langsam wieder innerlich beruhigt habend, „ich kämpfe nur richtig.“  
„Heißt das, die da ist echt?“, fragt Yami nach und deutet auf Trains Waffe.  
„Klar is' die echt, was dachtest du denn?“, schaut Train fragend zurück.  
„Ich glaub's nicht“, sagt Joey immer noch ziemlich schockiert, „ich dachte, dass wäre irgendein kleiner Gag oder so.“  
„Dann schockiert euch das hier wohl auch“, sage ich und strecke einen Arm in die Luft, der kurz darauf zu einem langen Messer wird.  
„Wa-Was bist du?“, fragt Joey nach und starrt mich an, „...und ich dachte bei UNS geht es schräg zu.“  
„Also... ich hab' ja schon viel gesehen, aber das...“, fängt Yami an und sieht mich an.  
„Sowas habt ihr noch nicht geseh'n, was?“, sage ich und verwandel meinen Arm wieder zurück, den ich dann auch sinken lasse.  
„Nein, SO etwas noch nicht“, schüttelt Joey den Kopf, „aber andere verrückte Dinge, also sind wir abgehärtet.“  
„Andere... verrückte Dinge“, wiederholt Train, „was habt ihr denn? Uns kann auch nicht viel überraschen, nachdem, was wir schon erlebt haben.“  
„Na, Magier zum Beispiel“, sagt Yami ruhig, „aber ich glaube kaum, dass ihr die ganze Geschichte hören wollt.“  
„Weiß nich'“, sage ich ruhig, „kommt drauf an... eh, wieso ist es hier so dunkel?“  
„Ich würde mal sagen, wir haben den Tag hinter uns gebracht“, sieht Sven zu mir.  
„Heißt das, wir sind mitten in einem Wald und es ist dunkel?“, fragt Train nach, „habt ihr vielleicht auch an sowas gedacht?“  
„Öh, nein“, sagt Yami schulterzuckend, „aber irgendwas wird uns schon einfallen, oder?“  
„Tja... wenn wir jemanden in der Villa anrufen könnten, der uns abholt“, sagt Joey und sieht zu Seto auf, „hast du nicht 'ne Idee?“  
„Wieso siehst du mich so an, Köter? Es war doch DEINE blöde Idee Fischen zu gehen, also lass DU dir was einfallen“, sagt Seto dunkel, worauf ich ein Stück zurück schrecke.  
„Wieso bist du so gereizt? Ist was? Überhaupt bist du sehr schweigsam“, sehe ich fragend zu ihm.  
„Seto mag nicht so gerne unter Fremden zu sein“, sieht Yami zu mir, „ups... und er hasst dunkle Orte und hier wird es gerade ziemlich dunkel.“  
„Ach so“, gucke ich zu ihm, „eh? Und jetzt?“  
„Ich würde ja jemanden anrufen, aber hier kriegt man ja keinen Empfang“, seufzt Joey genervt, „na toll!“  
„Ich will hier langsam weg!“, meine ich und kuschel mich näher an Train an, da mir etwas fröstelnd kalt ist.  
„Ausgerechnet du, Eve? Wo du doch unbedingt hier hin Fischen wolltest?“, schaut Sven mich fragend an, „hach... hat irgendwer ne Idee?“  
„Ne“, seufzt Joey fluchend, „da haben wir so 'n Luxus und sitzen trotzdem mitten in einem Wald, wo es langsam dunkel wird, fest und wissen nicht, wie wir hier weg kommen sollen!“  
„Tja~ langsam finde ich meine Idee gar nicht mehr so toll“, murre ich leicht.

Einige Zeit sitzen wir nun schon inmitten dieses Waldes und versuchen uns abzulenken.  
Ein kleiner Lichtschein, wodurch wir noch wenigstens etwas sehen können, erhellt unsere Umgebung durch eine mitgebrachte Taschenlampe, allerdings ist es fraglich, dass die ewig hält und dann würden wir wirklich im dunklen sitzen.  
„Hrm... du Joey?“, gucke ich fragend zu ihm, „willst du mir nicht dieses... äh.. Duell-Dingens erklären? Wir haben doch eh nichts zu tun.“  
„Klar, wieso nicht“, sagt Joey lächelnd zu mir.  
„Na dann, mach mal, Joey“, sieht Yami lächelnd zu ihm, worauf ich merke, dass er ein leichtes Lachen unterdrücken zu versucht.  
„Wieso lachst du, Yami?“, frage ich gleich nach.  
„Hä?“, sieht er mich an, „tue ich das?“  
„Ja“, sage ich ruhig zu ihm, „ist Joey irgendwie schlecht?“  
„Quatsch, er ist ein guter Duellant“, sagt Yami fröhlich, „lass es dir ruhig von ihm erklären, soweit er es kann.“  
„Ach, halt die Klappe, Yami!“, funkelt Joey zu ihm, bevor er sich dann an mich wendet und versucht, mir dieses Duelldingens zu erklären.

Ich höre ihm einfach zu und blicke nebenbei die Karten an. Irgendwie klingt das merkwürdig, dass man mit solchen Monstern ein Duell veranstalten kann, aber wer weiß. Vielleicht macht das ja doch Spaß?  
„Klingt lustig“, sage ich fröhlich, „ich würde das ja gerne mal ausprobieren, wenn ich Karten hätte.“  
„Tja~“, sagt Joey und kratzt sich am Kopf.  
„Kannst ja mal gegen Joey kämpfen, ich gebe dir mein Deck, Süße“, sieht Yami mich lächelnd an, „oder?“  
„Öh, darf ich?“, gucke ich ihn fragend an, „hättest du Lust, Joey?“  
„Klar, wieso nich'. Sind zwar Yamis Karten, aber immerhin bist du Anfängerin, also“, sagt Joey grinsend, „immerhin habe ich Yami ja auch einmal fast geschlagen.“  
„Fast, Joey, fast“, sieht Yami ihn an und gibt mir sein Deck, „außerdem war das noch bei Pegasus' Turnier und das ist schon ein Weilchen her.“  
„Ja ja... aber ich war wirklich Nahe dran“, sagt Joey grinsend und sieht dann zu mir, „bereit?“  
„Klar“, sage ich, während Joey vor uns seine Table-Arena aufbaut, „Deck einlesen lassen und dann kann's los gehen!“  
„Okay“, sage ich und mache das, während sich alles projekziert. Ich setze mich ein Stück auf, um besser sehen zu können und dran zu kommen.

Dafür, dass ich das Spiel noch nie gespielt habe, mache ich mich nicht schlecht, auch wenn ich das kleine Duell verliere.  
„Tja, du spielst aber wirklich nicht schlecht, Eve“, sagt Joey und sieht mich lächelnd an, was ich nur glücklich erwidere.  
„Trotzdem, dass ist glaub' nichts für mich“, sage ich dann nur und lehne mich wieder zurück an Trains Brust, „wie kommen wir jetzt eigentlich hier weg?“  
Noch bevor mir jemand antworten kann, hören wir eine Stimme, die scheinbar von oben kommt, wo man aber durch die vielen Bäume nichts erkennen kann. „Hallo~ Seid ihr da unten?!“  
„Das ist doch Moki!“, sagt Joey überrascht und ruft gleich nach oben, „Mokuba!! Hier unten sind wir!“  
„Eh, warst du das, Seto?“, schaut Yami währenddessen zu eben dem.  
„Ja, war doch kein Problem“, sagt er knapp.  
„Ich hole euch da raus, Leute!“, kommt die Stimme, welche scheinbar diesem Mokuba gehört, erneut zu uns, „Durchhalten!“  
Kurz darauf taucht wie aus dem Nichts ein Seil herunter, welches vor uns landet. „Haltet euch fest!“  
„Okay, Moki“, ruft Joey hoch, nachdem wir uns alle daran festgehalten haben und somit von ihm hochgezogen werden.  
„Endlich aus diesem Wald raus“, seufze ich, nachdem wir oben in einem Helikopter sind.  
„Nie wieder werden wir in einen Wald gehen, Prinzesschen!“, sagt Train und sieht mich an, was ich nur mit einem Nicken kommentiere. Von Wäldern hab ich auch erst einmal genug.  
„Oh, ihr habt Zuwachs bekommen“, sagt ein schwarzhaariger Junge erstaunt, welcher wohl dieser Mokuba ist.  
„Ja, dass sind Eve, Train und Sven“, stellt Joey uns vor, „und das ist Mokuba.“  
„Hi“, sagt Mokuba lächelnd.  
„Hallo“, sagen wir drei fast gleichzeitig.  
„Öh, wieso hast du ne Waffe?“, guckt Mokuba fragend zu Train.  
„Weil ich Sweeper bin, genau wie die zwei“, antwortet Train nur.  
„Eigentlich hat jeder von uns irgendwas, womit er kämpfen kann“, sage ich dann, „erkennt man nur nich' immer.“  
„Ja, Moki, die da“, fängt Joey an und deutet auf mich, „is' scheinbar irgendwie sowas wie 'ne Waffe.“  
„Danke auch, Joey“, sehe ich ihn dunkel an. Ich hasse es, wenn mich jemand als Waffe bezeichnet, wo ich so froh bin, dass ich das schon lange nicht mehr hören muss.  
„Eve ist für uns keine Waffe, Joey“, sagt Train ruhig zu ihm, „sie ist für uns zumindest so normal, wie jeder andere.“  
„Ich finde es auch nicht nett, dass du das so gesagt hast, Joey“, sagt Mokuba und sieht mich an, „du scheinst nett zu sein und außerdem haben wir schon viel schlimmeres gesehen.“  
„Wir auch“, sage ich lächelnd, „danke Mokuba.“


End file.
